Secrets Behind The Door
by RoselinaAngel
Summary: Ciel was walking around inside the mansion when he found a locked room that shouldn't be locked. When Sebastian and him unlocked the door, then found something that may unlocked secrets behind the Phantomhive Family. What could it be? (Contains a little bit of SebaCiel moments inside)
1. The Locked Room

**This is my first ever fanfiction so please guide me and help me to be a better fanfiction writer ;)**

"Young Master, it's time to wake up." A 13 years old boy sits as a man wakes him up.

"…. Can I just sleep back Sebastian? I have no appointment whatsoever today."

"But, Lady Elizabeth is coming. She left a letter for you too." Sebastian hands over the letter to the half-awake boy. He opens it and read it.

_Dear Ciel,_

_I've given you this letter to inform that I will be out of town for a month. I will come by your house to say goodbye. I'm going to miss you so much Ciel! I will buy you something cute and adorable when I get back, just wait! Mom and dad forced me to go with them actually, I don't really want to! So don't cry when I'm gone!_

_Your fiancée,_

_Elizabeth _

"What's in it, Young Master?"

"Looks like Elizabeth are going to be out of town for a month. That Lizzie, I won't cry, ever!" Ciel said with an annoyed look. Sebastian giggled while looking at his master annoyed face.

"What's so funny?!" Ciel said, looking mad. "Nothing." Sebastian said.

-1 hour later-

In the hall…..

"Ciel!" Ciel turned and saw his fiancée running toward him.

"Li, Lizzie..." before he could even finish his sentence, Elizabeth hugs him tight.

"I'm going to miss you very much!" Elizabeth said with a smile on her face. Ciel put a fake smile to avoid further problem.

"Don't worry, it's just a month! Don't cry okay!" said Elizabeth happily. "Like I would" Ciel thought. Sebastian just watched with a smile on his face.

"Elizabeth! Hurry!"

"Okay!" she said. Elizabeth runs to the carriage while saying goodbye to Ciel. Ciel just stands with a fake smile and waving his hands to Elizabeth.

"That Lizzie never gets tired huh..."

"Well, she won't be seeing you in a month; of course she's excited to see you for the last time, Young Master."

"She could send letters." Sebastian closed the door.

"KYAAAAA!" Meylene screams, a boom could be heard from far away, and sounds of crying from the garden itches Sebastian.

"And the day just started as usual." Sebastian sighed. "Well, if you excuse me, Young Master." Ciel just giving him a "whatever" looks on his face. After Sebastian left Ciel alone in the hall, Ciel just remembered he had nothing to do.

"Well, it's the first time I had nothing to do….." Ciel wanders around the manor to look for something interesting.

"This mansion sure is big as it looks. I wonder if anyone ever got lost inside the mansion." He keeps wandering and walking through every room. Then, he found one locked room. The door has a rusty knob and peeling woods on it.

"I thought every room was unlocked when Sebastian repair the house." Ciel walks to his room and his dad's room to search for the keys. He found many old keys inside his dad's shelf.

"Hm… this is interesting."

"Young Master, what are you doing?" said Sebastian, leaning on the door. Ciel was surprised.

"Looking for something that is not your business." Ciel said, ignoring Sebastian. He hides the keys behind his back quickly. He closed the shelf and quickly walked through Sebastian. Then, Ciel stands in front of the locked door and tried every key to see which one fits. Then, he heard footsteps coming toward him.

"What are you doing, Sebastian?" said Ciel with an annoyed look on his face. Sebastian giggled a little.

"Is it wrong for a butler to check on his master?" Sebastian said as he stands next to Ciel. "Are you trying to open this door Young Master?"

"Can you see?!" said Ciel with an annoyed voice tone. Sebastian smiled, he turned the knob and the door opened. Ciel was surprised, when he tries to turn the knob, it won't open.

"Whoa, what?! How?"

"How can I be a Phantomhive butler when I couldn't such thing?" Ciel just walk into the room, but it was dark and he can't see anything. Sebastian lit up some candle and brings it to Ciel. Ciel moves his arm while holding the candle, he saw…..


	2. The Letters

**Hello there! I'm so happy that some people actually read my story and review! I was screaming when I saw the reviews! A little SebasCiel moment is down there!**

He saw letters, papers, and newspapers everywhere in the room, in the floor, hanging in the wall, on the desk and even the bed. He was shocked by the look of the room, it was dusty and quite filthy everywhere. Sebastian just stands near Ciel and observe the room. Ciel walked in slowly, he doesn't want to burn anything with the candle he's holding.

"It looks like nobody has been to this room for ages." Ciel said as he keeps walking around the room to search for something interesting.

"Sebastian, hold this candle." Ciel hands over the candle and start picking the letters and papers first. Sebastian is still observing the room while holding the candle like a statue. Then, Ciel walks out the room, holding many letters and papers in his arm.

"Young Master, it looks like that this letters is addressed to the Midfords." Sebastian said as he read one of the letters. Ciel was surprised hearing the name "Midford".

"What's in it?!" Ciel quickly grab the letter from Sebastian's hands and reads it.

-Inside the Midfords carriage-

(Elizabeth's POV)

It's boring just to sit inside the carriage, only looking outside the window. My brother, Edward is sleeping, mom and dad are talking about things that I don't even know and care about. I miss Ciel so much, it's only been an hour since I left him and I really miss him. I wonder what he's doing in the mansion….

"Elizabeth, the trip will be long, go rest okay?"

"Yes mom." I sit back and close my eyes, hoping that I could be there soon.

-Back at the Phantomhive mansion-

Ciel dropped the letter with shock after reading it.

"Young master, what's wrong?" ask Sebastian. He picked the letter and starts to read it.

"This is interesting." said Sebastian with a smile. Ciel opened the other letters and read them.

"It's all the same! Why dad write so many letters if it's all the same?!" Ciel was angry, he can't hold up his emotion. He ran away without saying anything to Sebastian.

"Young master, wait!" Sebastian dropped the letter he was holding and ran after Ciel. Ciel was in his room, trying to calm himself down. Then, Ciel hears someone's knocking.

"Young master, are you okay?" Sebastian asked. No answer was given. Sebastian opened the door and saw Ciel sitting on the floor next to the door. Ciel looked up at Sebastian for a while, then he stare back to the floor.

"Yes, but I still can't believe what is written in those letters…" Ciel eyes shows sadness and tears being hold. He holds his legs even tighter. Sebastian sighed; he smiled and hugs his master. Ciel was surprised; he blushes and just hugs his demon butler back. Ciel was happy he still has Sebastian by his side, even though it's because of the contract. Sebastian stroke Ciel's hair gently. Ciel can't hold his tear any longer, his tears stream down to his pale cheeks. He hugs Sebastian tighter; his butler smiled and keeps hugging his master.

"You can let me go now Sebastian." Ciel said, still blushing. Sebastian let go and giggled a little seeing his young master blushing. Ciel looked at Sebastian and he blushes even more. He turns away to another direction with pink cheeks.

"D-don't think this is going to h-happen again!" Ciel said shyly. Sebastian stands up, he hold Ciel with bride-style up. Ciel just keeps blushing and turns his face away.

"A-anyway, we should be going too." Ciel said. "I'll start preparing." Sebastian said. He walks to the dining room, still holding Ciel. Ciel gives him a confused look.

"You don't want to eat? I guess that's fine." said Sebastian. Ciel looks surprised.

"I want to eat! Just put me down and cook!" Ciel said. Sebastian put Ciel on the dining chair and he began to cook quickly.

-After 10 minutes-

Ciel has finished eating; he went to the study and asks Sebastian to go accompany him.

"The letters almost looks the same but they are difference too." Ciel said while doing his paperwork.

"I don't even know when he/she works here."

"The truth behind the fires….." Ciel said with sadness in his eyes again.

"I guess that's why the Midfords are going outside the town, young master."

"We're going too! You've prepared everything like a told you before right?"

"Yes, I have. I also have prepared a carriage, it's waiting outside."

"Then, we have nothing to be worrying about, except….." Ciel said. "Those three."

"I'm sure Maylene, Finnian, and Bard could protect the mansion without destroying it." Sebastian said with "not-so-sure" voice. Ciel stands up, he walks to Sebastian.

"Then, let's go." Sebastian opened the door and Ciel walks out, followed by Sebastian. They got inside the carriage and went out to meet the Midfords.

**Are you wondering what's written in those letters? Hopefully you are! I can update in a few days bcs luckily I don't get too many homework. Next chapter will (hopefully) be released tomorrow or in two days. ^^**


	3. His Feelings

**Please review more! It makes me want to write more and more! ****I don't know why but I like putting SebasCiel moment inside my fanfic, it is so CUTE! XD**

_Dear Alexis Leon Midford and Francis Midford_

_I hope that you won't be sad after reading this letter. I'm writing this letter to inform you that soon... Everything will change. Our family relationship makes me want to tell you about this horrible news. We may not be able to see you any longer when you receive this letter. Me and Rachel has talking about this for a week, we've been arguing about should we write this letter to you. At last, here we are writing this letter to both of you. We will... die... __soon__. Please take care of Ciel after we're gone, the cause of our death, we don't know but we WILL die. Please take good care of Ciel as he's your son, I'm sure Elizabeth will be happy that Ciel will be around, soon. So, we will die soon, please be prepared and like I say, don't be sad because the cause of our death is our own fault..._

_You're family,_

_Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive_

That letter keeps hanging in my mind, I can't forget it. The cause of my parent is their own fault?! So the fire is their fault too?! After three years, the letter finally got into the Midford's hands? And who is the sender if mom and dad died three years ago?

"Young master!" Ciel was shocked. He lifts his face and look at Sebastian.

"What?"

"You look sad and... worried."

"It's nothing..." Ciel said as he turns his face away from Sebastian who sat in front of him.

"Is it about the letter?" Ciel give no response at all. He keeps looking outside the window with his head leaning to the window.

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation about that."

"Well, I don't think so because demon, reapers, and angels actually exist, and one of them is sitting in front of me, as a butler, waiting to devour my soul." Ciel said as he looks at Sebastian. Sebastian smirked.

"Well, yes my lord. But, I would be happier if I could be your butler as long as you live, then I will devour your soul." Ciel was actually surprised with Sebastian's answer. But, he didn't give any response, he keeps looking outside.

-Midford's carriage-

"Lizzie, wake up, we've arrived." Lizzie slowly opens her eyes and sees her mother waking her up.

"Um... where are we?"

"We're in London." Lizzie slowly stands and step outside the carriage. Her father and brother are standing in front of her.

"Where are we going actually?" asked Lizzie. Her father grabs her shoulder.

"Where Uncle Vincent Aunt Rachel spent most their time before having Ciel." Elizabeth just nod in confuse. She looks up and saw a big mansion like the Phantomhive mansion.

"Why are we here?" asked Lizzie again, grabbing her father's arm.

"To find the truth." Lizzie was left with confusion in her head. Her family member just walked to the front gate and opens it with a key.

"Alexis, you know you can stop this before it's too late." Francis said.

"There is no going back!" Francis just nod and followed her husband going inside the mansion. Lizzie tags along behind them with Edward on her side. Edward smiled warmly to Elizabeth, telling her that nothing bad will happen. Lizzie just nod and walk inside the mansion.

-Ciel and Sebastian's carriage-

The carriage is filled with silent; Ciel doesn't even want to talk about anything at that moment. Sebastian keeps looking at his master; Ciel doesn't seem to be disturbed.

"What is it Sebastian? You look like you want something."

"Nothing actually, maybe you're the one who want something, young master."

"Fine! I'm worried! I don't actually want to know about the truth! I don't want to know the cause of the fire! That fire keeps bugging me every night in my life! If-if I know, I'm scared that it will haunt me... I'm scared..." Ciel said holding his tears; he gripped his hands to his clothes even tighter. Sebastian was surprised; he doesn't even know what to say.

"Happy now?!" Ciel screamed to Sebastian. Sebastian hugged Ciel gently, he even stroke his dark blue hair. Ciel blushes, he doesn't want Sebastian too see him in this state again.

"You can always call me to accompany you."

"B-but you will think I'm childish, and I don't want that!" Sebastian still hugging his young master.

"No, I won't, I promise, now that I know, I will come for you every night so you won't have any nightmares." Sebastian said as he look into his master's blue eyes that keeps holding the tears. Sebastian wiped the tears away and smiled.

"Will you accompany me this night?" Ciel asked nicely, he never show his weakness in front of anybody but if it's Sebastian, he think that Sebastian will surely understand.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said as he hugs Ciel again. Ciel smiled and actually fallen asleep.

"My, my, I guess he didn't sleep last night." Sebastian let go of Ciel and put his master's head gently to the back of the comfy seat. He smiled and stroke Ciel's hair.

"What a little master you are."

**I guess I put too many SebasCiel moment huh? Well, I want Sebastian to actually cares about his master, not because of the contract but his own true feeling. **


	4. The Mansion and His Feelings

**Hi! I'm so excited to post this new chapter, hopefully you will enjoy it as much as I do ^^ Maybe I'll add SebasCiel moment inside, IT'S JUST SO CUTE TO SEE THEM TOGETHER XD**

The Midfords enter the huge ballroom with many bright colors' decorating the room. The chandelier was lighted up like someone is living here.

"This ballroom is much prettier than Ciel's mansion." Lizzie said as she spins around the ballroom.

"Lizzie! We're not here to play!" her mom yelled at her. Lizzie stopped and looked down on the floor, indicates feeling guilty.

"If I could remember, it's this way!" Alexis said as he quickly turned left. In front of him was a dark hall with many doors on the side and in the end of the hall was a room.

"Edward, candles!" He said. Edward quickly grabs a candle from his pocket and lights it up with matches. He hands over the candle to his father's hand. Alexis quickly walks to the end of the hall, he unlocks the door and open it slowly. The door creaks as it opens, revealing a room with a dark blue bed, wood desk, a beautiful dark brown wardrobe, and an old painting figuring a man and a women standing together.

"Mother, whose room is this," Lizzie asked.

"It's Uncle Vincent's room before he was married." Her mom said, holding her tears. Lizzie never saw her mom holding her tears, or even crying. Her dad walked to the desk and quickly opens the shelf. There are many papers and letters inside with the Queen's marks on it, and some without any marks.

"Mom, what are we doing right here actually?" Lizzie asked.

-Back to Ciel and Sebastian-

"Young master, it's time to wake up." Ciel rubs his eyes slowly, his vision is still blurry. He blinks a few times to adjust his vision. He saw Sebastian in front of him, waking him up.

"W- Where are we?" asked Ciel, still half asleep.

"On our way to London, it is where you think the Midfords will be."

"Oh, yes." said Ciel as he finally wakes up.

"It's usually not this long." said Ciel as he turns his gaze outside the window.

"I'm sorry but we've been experiencing some troubles when you're asleep young master." said Sebastian as he stands up and sits back to his seats in front of the earl.

"And what is that?"

"Well, there are some bandits that try to take over the carriage but I took care of it, the horse needs to eat so we stopped for a few minutes, and yet we've encountered the bandits again 5 minutes ago." explained Sebastian.

"Well, I guess those are some good reasons for the delay." said Ciel. Ciel became quiet suddenly, he looked down. Then suddenly...

"THEN WHY YOU WAKE ME UP YOU DAMN DEMON?!" yelled Ciel angrily. Sebastian just smirked.

"You've been sleeping for half an hour young master; I don't want that nap to disturb your sleeping patterns." Ciel kicks Sebastian leg as hard as he could. Sebastian was surprised by his master's kick.

"What was that for young master?" asked Sebastian with scary smile on his face.

"For waking me up you idiot!" said Ciel angrily, he crosses his arm and look outside the window. Sebastian keeps smiling to make his master feels annoyed. Ciel keeps holding down his anger until it reaches the line where he can't longer keep it down.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Ciel yelled again, now he's angrier than before. Sebastian gives him a simple, short answer.

"Nothing, now at least." Ciel gave him an annoyed look, Sebastian smirked seeing his master feeling annoyed by him. As silent filled the room, Sebastian sighed and opened a suitcase. Sebastian let out a plate of gateau au chocolat.

"Young master, do you want this to decrease your temper?" Ciel looked at the dessert that Sebastian is holding. He blushes, nodded shyly. Sebastian hands the plate to Ciel, Ciel quickly take a bite and lick his lip. He quickly finishes his dessert and hands out the empty plate to Sebastian.

"T-thank you..." said Ciel shyly, still blushing. Sebastian smiled and takes the plate from Ciel's hands and put it inside the suitcase.

"My, my, what a child you are young master." said Sebastian as he stands close to Ciel. Ciel blushes hardly and looked down to avoid Sebastian's gaze at him. Sebastian's fingers wiped some chocolate spot around Ciel's lips. Ciel's face turns red as Sebastian's finger wiped his lips.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ciel screamed with red face. Sebastian giggled as he sits back to his seat.

"You left some chocolate piece around your lip." said Sebastian. Ciel turned his red face away and avoid seeing Sebastian for the next few minutes until he's perfectly calm.

"Excuse me sir, we've arrived at London, where is our destination?"

"The Phantomhive's old mansion, I'm sure you know where it is." said Ciel as he tries to keep calm.

"Yes sir." Ciel and Sebastian could hear the horse walking again.

"Sebastian."

"Yes young master?"

"What do you think happened to my parents?" asked Ciel calmly as he leans to the back of the seat.

"Well, as I know, they were burned by the fire."

"Not that! According to the letter, you idiot."

"Maybe they burned their self, who knows?" said Sebastian calmly.

"B-but, that means they w-wanted to left me behind..." said Ciel with a shaky tone.

"We still don't know about the truth young master, I don't think they burned their self, they loved you." said Sebastian as he tries to comfort the earl.

"As if you know about love."

"Indeed I don't know, but according to the letter, they wanted the Midfords to take care of you as their own son, that means they loved you."

"I guess so..." said Ciel as he gripped his clothes. Again, Sebastian hugs his young master and strokes his greyish dark blue hair gently.

"S-Se...bas...tian?"

"You're still a child and I don't want anything to hurt you." Ciel blushes as he heard Sebastian's word. He wrapped Sebastian's back with his hands and smiled.

"Thanks Sebastian..."

**I don't know what came over me while I was typing the last part... Seriously!**


	5. Inside The Mansion

**Hey all! Thanks for the reviews! ^^ I was sick a few days ago but I guess I'm alright now. This is chapter 5! (Maybe there will be some SebaCiel moment again here, gomen~). Btw, I made a mistake, its Frances not Francis (Lizzie's mother).**

-10 minutes later-

"We've arrived sir." Sebastian stands up and come out first, then followed by Ciel. Ciel looked at his parent's old mansion where they used to live.

"C'mon Sebastian, we can't waste any more time." said Ciel as he saw another carriage in front of the fences. "It must be the Midford's carriage." He thought. The gate was closed, when Ciel push it, the gate moved.

"They didn't lock it back; do they want some stranger to barge in? Sebastian, locked it with something, anything." Ciel said as he keeps walking to the front door. Sebastian bowed and quickly locked it. Ciel push the front door and saw nobody inside. He decided to look for them. Suddenly, he could feel somebody grabbed his arm.

"S-Seb…bastian..." he said as he turned back. Ciel was relieved it was Sebastian.

"Don't wander around by yourself young master, you've never been here, you'll get lost." Sebastian said as he let go Ciel's arm. "I could sense 4 people from that direction." He said as he points to the left hall.

"Let's go then." The hall was dark, but Sebastian could see through the darkness. He lifts Ciel up and walks to the end of the hall. He slowly opens the door; the door creaks as it opens.

"KYAAAAAAA!" screamed a girl.

"Lizzie?!" said Ciel. Sebastian let go of his master as he saw the Midfords.

"C-Ciel?" asked Lizzie. "CIEL!" Lizzie quickly hugged the earl.

"What are you doing here Ciel?" asked Frances. Lizzie stopped hugging the earl as her mother tapped her shoulder.

"I believed that you have read the letter, which is why I'm here too"

"You read the letter?!" asked Frances. Ciel nodded slowly.

"There are plenty of them in one locked room…"

"I'm sorry, it must be hard for you." said Alexis as he turns to the earl.

"Ciel, I've read the letter too, I-I don't know what to say." said Edward as he looked down. Lizzie stands near her mother with confusion, she don't know what is happening.

"Don't be, if it never happens then maybe I won't be who I am now." Ciel said as he looks at Sebastian. "And I will never meet you…" Ciel whispers as he smiles. Sebastian was surprised by the smile that his young master put on his face.

"We're all here to find the truth." Alexis said as he grabs letters inside the shelf.

"Here, maybe we could find something if we all worked together." He said as he hands out the letter. His wife whispers something to Lizzie. Lizzie was surprised and sad after her mother stopped whispering. After that, everybody starts reading the letter.

"Young master, the letter I read back at our mansion contains the word "demon" inside." whispers Sebastian.

"Why you didn't told me earlier?!" Ciel whispers back. Sebastian smirked.

"It would be more interesting if it's a surprise."

"Damn demon!" whisper Ciel with angry voice tone. Suddenly the door opened wide, the window opened by itself, letting the wind in.

"What the?!" Edward quickly closed the window to prevent the letters from flying everywhere. The wind blew some letters outside the room, Ciel quickly tries to grab one but he missed. He stands up and tries to catch it. Sebastian followed his master outside the room. The letter flew to the ballroom and to the stairs. The chandelier's light goes off as the wind blew; the room is now pitch black.

"Damn it! I can't see anything!" Ciel growled as he tries to move his arm to touch something around him. He felt something grabbing his hand again; he tries to pull it back.

"Let me go!" Ciel yelled as he keeps pulling.

"Young master?" Ciel stopped pulling as he heard the voice; he was glad and relieved it was him. His hand is still grabbing Ciel's hand.

"Sebastian, you scared the hell outta me." Ciel said as he sighed.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not Sebastian." said the voice. Ciel was shocked, he quickly start pulling again.

"LET ME GO!" yelled Ciel again, he was scared. It was pitch black, Ciel can't see who it is or maybe what is grabbing his hand.

"Young master! Let him go!" Ciel heard the voice that he actually knows, the one that comfort him and makes him feel comfortable.

"Sebastian! Help me!" Sebastian quickly jumps to where the earl is, even though the room was filled with darkness, he could see it clearly. He uses force to make the hand let go of his young master.

"What do you want?!" Sebastian asked angrily, protecting his young master. Ciel stands behind Sebastian.

"Hahaha, I'm the one who's supposed to ask you, demon." Ciel was surprised hearing the word "demon"; it looks like that thing or whoever it is, knows that Sebastian is a demon.

"You've hurt my master, I can't ignore that."

"So that little boy is your master? He's technically my master too."

"What?!" asked Sebastian and Ciel in the same time.

"Who are you?!" yelled Ciel angrily.

"For my master, I will tell you something, I'm the one who burn everything of yours" said the voice as it slowly fades away, the light goes back on and the wind was gone.

"Young master, are your hands alright?" asked Sebastian nicely as he turns his face to the earl. The earl nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry Sebastian….." said Ciel as he looks down. Sebastian was surprised.

"Huh? You didn't do any mistake young master." said Sebastian as he kneels down and put his hands to Ciel's shoulder that are shaking right now.

"I'm sorry I can't do anything…." Ciel said, tears piling up on his blue eye.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"I-I'm so helpless, childish, and weak… I can't do anything to help you." Sebastian was surprised hearing his master's word. Sebastian smiled and shook his head.

"No, you're actually quite strong and capable of doing many great things, you gave Maylene, Finnian, and Bard a new happy life, you managed to get over with your terrible past and manage to stand up as the Queen's Watch Dog. You managed to get over the death of Madame Red and help Lady Elizabeth when she needs it." Sebastian explained with a warm smile. Ciel blushes as tears stream down to his soft cheeks. Then, Ciel giggled a little and give Sebastian a smile. Sebastian wiped the tears of his young master's face and kisses him on the forehead. Ciel face turns very red as his butler warm lips touch his forehead.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU…" before Ciel could finish his sentence, Sebastian put his finger on the earl's lip.

"Don't be noisy or the Midfords could hear you." Ciel nodded with his red face.

"Let's go back before they start worrying, I don't want any fuss." Ciel said as he walks back to the dark hall. He stopped of the dark hall, he grabbed Sebastian's coat.

"Lead the way, please…." Ciel said shyly. Sebastian smirked.

"Of course, young master." They both walked to the end of the hall and enter the room while the Midfords were busy reading the letter, searching for information.

**I was screaming for real when I type the last part bcs it was totally CUTE and TOUCHING XD Hope you will keep enjoy reading my fanfic ^^**


	6. The Truth

**One of the reviews gave me a really good idea, maybe you won't like it but I thought that this is actually great, so…. Hope you enjoy it! ^^**

(Ciel's POV)

I wake up, noticing that everything around me are only darkness, I can't see anything. I try to call Sebastian but no sound came out from my mouth. I try to walk around to touch something except the floor. I run and run but nothing stumbled my feet or hitting me, I can't feel anything around me.

"Well, well, you've already wake up." said someone. I try to turn the way the sound came but I can only see darkness. "Who is it?" I thought to myself.

"Who is it? I'm not someone you may know." I'm surprised that it could read my thought. I guess I need to communicate toward minds.

"Why am I here? Where am I?!"

"You're somewhere in my world, why? Because this was an order."

"Order? By who?"

"By someone you know." Suddenly the darkness began to fade, replaced by the light of the sun. A big mansion starts to show, with a beautiful garden. 4 people could be seen, looking happy. 1 is standing and the other 3 is sitting, talking and laughing. They looked like they are having a lot of fun. I walked slowly toward them to see who they are, from dark cold floor to a warm green grass.

"Ciel, don't play too far okay?" I stopped when I heard my name.

"Yes mom! Sebastian, let's play!" this is….. my past.

"So, Rachel, what would you like to do after this? The queen didn't send any letter today so I'm free."

"How about going to the lake? I want to feeds the swan and let Ciel feeds them too."

"That's a great idea! Ciel! We're going to the lake! C'mon!"

"Yes father! See you later Sebastian!" said the little me, waving his hands to Sebastian, my dog.

"Daniel! Prepare the carriage!" said father. Daniel? Who is Daniel? I don't know anybody with that name that serves the Phantomhive. Where is Tanaka anyway? The light slowly began to be covered with darkness again.

"Are you Daniel?"

"Hm…. That was the name given by your father." I turn back at him who actually shows his body now.

"Who are you?!"

"I am a demon, contracted by your father." He said as he smirked, showing his pink glowing demon eyes. I gripped my clothes tight.

"Demon?" He nodded.

"What was my father wish?"

"To be able to live happily."

"Wasn't we all lived happily?"

"Long before that, your grandfather loses the Funtom Company and goes bankrupt. Their lives were full of suffering and humiliation. Then, your father met me and made a contract with me with that wish."

"And it lasted pretty long I guess, then when his wishes came true, I burned the mansion along with your parent, I took his soul. But, his last order was for me to take care of you."

"But you didn't."

"It's not like that, at that time, your soul was the same as others, so I decided to ask you to make a contract with me after the Midfords took you in, but that never happened."

"Let me tell you why then, I was sold to the masked people, they use me as sacrifice to call a damn demon. And guess what? I'm the one who call the demon and make a contract with him!" I thought as I keep looking at Daniel with a cold look.

"Well, an order is still an order; I will break that contract of yours and place mine into that big eyes of yours." I quickly try to rub the area around where the eye patch is supposed to be, I didn't realized it before that my eye patch was gone.

-Back at the old Phantomhive's mansion-

"Ciel, what took you so long?" asked Edward.

"The wind blew the letter too far, sorry." said Ciel with a little smile. On that moment when Ciel said sorry, Sebastian starts to know there's something wrong about his master. He started to keep looking at his young master.

"Elizabeth, can I sit beside you?"

"Um…. Sure Ciel, why you call me Elizabeth? You never called me like that before." Sebastian keeps getting more suspicious toward the earl.

"Young master, are you okay?" whispers Sebastian to his master. Ciel smirked at him.

"Yes Sebastian." Ciel said as he smiles warmly. "That's it!" said Sebastian to himself. He can't take anymore weirdness from his "young master".

"Excuse me, I need to go outside to attend a business." said Sebastian as he bowed to the Midfords and Ciel. Alexis and Frances nodded and Sebastian quickly left the room to search for his real young master.

"He must have been sucked in when that damn demon grabs him! To think that I would fell for such tricks, how stupid!" said Sebastian as he wanders inside the mansion, looking for his master. Then, suddenly he felt something demonic passed by; it leads him to a room. When he opened it, a portal can be seen.

"That demon must have opened a portal to his dimension. Young master must be inside, I can sense his soul." Sebastian walked into it quickly, on the other side of the portal was filled with darkness.

"Young master! Are you here?"

"Sebastian, hurry up and help me already." Slowly, a demon holding a boy appears not far from where Sebastian is standing.

"Ah, you've managed to get captured again young master."

"Tch! It's not like I want to!"

"Well Sebastian, you're quite hungry I see, would you trade this little boy for a hundred souls that I've prepared for you?" Sebastian's eyes glows, showing he was angry.

"No thank you." Sebastian growled.

"What a shame, it took me a quite long time to gather that many soul you see." said the demon as he smirked, still holding Ciel by his hands.

"Then, why do you take my young master if you have a hundred souls right over there?"

"This was an order given by my last master, I'm sure you understand."

"THIS IS NOT WHAT HE ACTUALLY ORDERED YOU TO DO IDIOT!" yelled Ciel as he tries to free himself from the grasp of the demon.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?! JUST STANDING THERE DOING NOTHING?!" yelled Ciel to Sebastian.

"That demon won't let you go until he has what he wants. What do you want?" Ciel stop struggling.

"I want this little boy; my last master's order is to take care of him after he was gone."

"He was the one who burn my mansion Sebastian, but who sold me, I don't know yet. If you kill him then our contract will be half finished!" said Ciel to Sebastian. "Half finished." The word keeps repeating itself in Sebastian's mind.

"Sebastian, this is an order! KILL HIM!" Sebastian kneels down and put his hands where his heart is.

"Yes, my lord." Soon after the word was spoken, Sebastian did not hesitate to use any method to kill Daniel. Ciel was able to free himself, he ran not quite far from where the battle is happening. "Our contract will be half finished….. I actually said that." Ciel said to himself. After almost an hour fighting, blood dripped around them, one of them lay dead on the dark floor, the other one gasped for air after fighting hardly. Ciel walked toward the winner and tap his shoulder.

"You did a great job Sebastian." Soon the darkness was gone and it turns into a normal room.

"With your clothes like that Sebastian, we can't meet the Midfords." Sebastian remembered something.

"There's a fake you in the room with the Midfords." Ciel eyes widened.

"F-fake me? Get rid of him and I will take care of the rest." said Ciel as he sighed. Sebastian bowed and then peek inside the room, the fake young master was already gone. The Midfords was still reading the letters with serious face. Sebastian walked back to his master and told him that the fake him, was already gone. Ciel nodded and he returns by himself to the room. He excused himself that he needs to get some errand done by the end of the day.

"Let's go back home Sebastian. After cleaning yourself, prepare some sweets for me." Ciel said as he enters the carriage.

"Yes young master." said Sebastian as he enters the carriage too after Ciel.

"The truth behind the fires, only us that knows."

**What do you think? Please review! This story is not finished yet! I think I will add one more chapter to end it. ^^**


	7. Sweet Dreams

**This will be the last chapter! It's so much fun to write fanfic! This fanfic is my first ever fanfic so if I made mistakes please let me know!**

-Later at night-

"Good night young master." The room became dark.

"Sebastian, you say that you would accompany me tonight." said the earl. Sebastian turned his face to his master. He can only see his back and his greyish dark blue hair.

"Yes, I did." said Sebastian as he walks closer to the bed. He stands next to the king-sized bed.

"Is this enough?" asked Sebastian. Ciel turned to see Sebastian.

"…s-sleep next to m-me…" murmured Ciel with a red face. Sebastian giggled as he took of his tailcoat, shoes, tie and gloves. Ciel keeps hiding his face under the blanket and covering it with his hand. He put his knees near his chest. As Sebastian climbs up into the bed, Ciel jolted a little and quickly curl up again.

"….don't you think this is funny!" ordered Ciel still hiding under the blankets.

"A promise is a promise young master, I won't think this is funny or …childish." said Sebastian as he stroke the earl's hair gently. Ciel turn his face to Sebastian and curls up near the demon's chest. "He's adorable at night." thought Sebastian, holding his laugh.

"Sebastian, you're actually quite warm." murmured Ciel.

"Is that so? Would you like to do this every night then?" teased Sebastian. Ciel was surprised, his face turns red again.

"I-in your dreams!" yelled Ciel.

"As you know demons do not sleep."

"I know…" murmured Ciel, he keeps curling.

"You need to sleep now young master." Ciel nodded slowly under the blanket.

"Will you stay until morning?" asked Ciel, his head finally comes out. Sebastian nodded. Ciel looked at him for a few seconds and then he closes his eyes, trying to sleep.

"If the nightmares comes to haunt me, help me okay?"

"Yes, my lord." Not long after, the boy fell asleep, the demon watch over him while stroking his greyish dark blue hair, he smiled.

"Young master is cute when he's asleep. His weak self always comes out at night, ruling this little body after that pride-full-self fades away." said Sebastian calmly with pink glowing eyes.

"What a child you are, young master. Even though you're only a child, your soul is the most delicious and interesting soul I ever saw in my whole life."

The demon spent the whole night watching over the boy. Luckily, the boy didn't have any nightmares.

-In the morning-

"Young master, it's time to wake up."

"Hm? Sebastian….why are you here?" said Ciel as he rubs his eyes.

"Don't you remember? You asked me to sleep with you."

"Oh, yes. Go make some tea, I'll wait here." Sebastian quickly got up and put on his shoe and wears back his tailcoat, gloves and tie. He vanishes from the room as soon he finishes dressing back.

"Thank you…..Sebastian, for staying with me the whole night." Murmured the boy as he curled back to sleep, smiling.

**What do you think? I know it's really short! I don't know how to end it! Seriously! I wanna make more fanfic, so what should it be about? Can you gimme some ideas? I would really appreciate it!**


End file.
